


Read My Mind

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [63]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's never been on a wine-tasting tour before, and he's definitely enjoying the experience. Maybe a little too much, though.





	Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 12th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/183986343248/gwcocktailfriday-cocktail-friday-post-responses.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Read My Mind** by luvsanime02

########

Duo may be a little bit tipsy.

Well, okay, he may have passed tipsy a few hours ago. Usually, Duo doesn’t drink wine. Or ever, really. So, he’d assumed that going on a wine-tasting tour with his friends was nothing to worry about. How drunk can someone get off of squeezed grapes?

The answer is that Duo can’t see straight. He can’t walk straight. This wine is the  _ best thing ever _ right now, though he can’t taste it very well anymore. He’s buying a bottle for himself, though. Hell, he’ll buy a whole case. He squints at the label in order to memorize the brand. Robert Craig, Cabernet Sauvignon. Okay, he can remember that.

“You’re not buying that wine,” someone says. “Thankfully, you won’t remember the brand for longer than it’ll take me to finish this sentence.” Huh. Was that Duo’s mind speaking back to him?

Fingers snap in front of his eyes, and Duo blinks and then follows their movements as best he can. When he looks up, Heero’s staring back at him. “Hey, Heero!” Duo says happily. He wonders when Heero got here.

Heero rolls his eyes, which isn’t very nice. “I’ve been here the whole time, Duo,” he says, once again reading Duo’s mind. Duo didn’t know Heero could do that. Neat. 

Heero rubs a hand over his face. “I’m not reading your mind,” he points out. “You’re rambling out loud.”

“It’s actually fascinating,” someone else says. Duo wonders who’s speaking, but he doesn’t look away from Heero in order to find out. The whole room’s spinning right now, and Duo feels like if he looks away from his best friend, he’ll just fall over. “I had no idea that anyone could think about so many different, unrelated things at once.”

“I’m getting a headache from listening to him, though,” Wufei says. Hey, Duo recognizes his voice!

“I think that’s the wine,” the first voice says. Who is that? Duo still can’t quite place the speaker.

Heero sighs, and then gives Duo a put-upon look. It’s not  _ really  _ a serious look, actually. It’s the look that Heero gives Duo when he’s very amused but doesn’t want to show it. He never fools Duo, though.

“Good to know,” Heero says, and then he drops the stern face with a chuckle. He’s got a nice laugh. Very contagious. “Close your eyes, Duo.”

Duo obeys, because the room’s now lurching from side to side, and then someone grabs Duo’s shoulders and starts pushing him gently from behind. Who the hell is touching him?

“It’s me,” Heero answers. Oh, right. Duo’s still talking out loud, apparently. “I’m taking you outside so that you can get some air, and then you’re probably going to throw up, and then you’re not drinking any more wine today.”

Boo. That sounds boring. Duo’s going to sneak some more wine later somehow. Maybe if he distracts Heero by getting Wufei even more drunk? Sounds like the guy’s halfway there already.

“He’s not nearly as drunk as you,” Heero says. Duo keeps getting surprised whenever Heero reads his thoughts like that. What a sneaky trick. 

“Whatever you say, Duo. Just keep your eyes closed until we get outside,” Heero cautions. Duo allows that this is probably a very good idea. What a fun day, though. He wants to do this again tomorrow.

“I’m going to remind you of that in the morning,” Heero promises, and keeps pushing him forward. Duo lets him, trusting Heero to get him outside safely. No matter how bad Duo will feel in the morning, though, this was still a pretty awesome day in his book.

And then the bright sunlight hits Duo’s closed eyelids, and he has to reconsider his opinion. Just a bit.


End file.
